


Finding you was so hard, but loving you is easy

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: GoldenVibe week 2016 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, GoldenVibe Week 2016, Lewis Snarts A+ parenting, Lisa & Cisco are soulmates, M/M, Mick & Leonard are soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Lisa's journey of finding her soulmate and always turning to her brother for help.(Goldenvibe week Day 1: soulmates)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written goldenvibe before, just hinted it in previous fics. I hope this is good! 
> 
> And yes, I had to put Coldwave in cause it wouldn't be of my fics without it.

"Lenny!" An eight year old Lisa Snart yelled as she ran into the room and jumped on her brother's lap.

"Hey sis." Leonard chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug.

"I missed you! When are you coming back home?" Lisa asked, concerned, hugging Leonard back as tight as she could. 

"Lisa..." The older sibling trailed off, biting his lip as he answered. It's not just that his father was a violent arsehole, it was the fact he was homophobic too, and Lewis kicked him out the minute he found out about...  "You know I can't." He then added.

"Is it because you found your soul mate?" Lisa asked in awe. She always did love the fact that her older brother found his. Len smiled slightly as he rubbed over the part where his soul mark was.  "Daddy says it's because you don't love me." She then added causing Len's smile to fade just as quick as it appeared as he tightened his hold on her more.

"Lisa. Never, _ever_ , believe that, okay? Of course I love you. You're my sister." Leonard corrected and Lisa smiled.

"I know." She simply said and buried her face in his chest. "I love you too."

"Besides. Lenny's always talking about you, kiddo. He adores you."  Mick said, entering the room.

"MICKY!" Lisa screamed climbing off Leonard's lap and running to the older male and hugging his legs.

"Hey Kiddo." Mick chuckled as she pulled away. 

"Oooh! I want to show you something now you're both here." Lisa said grinning, as Mick went to sit next to Len on the couch, putting his arm around him. 

"And what would that be?" Len asked, shuffling slightly to lean into Mick.

"This!" Lisa exclaimed before sitting between the two (earning a grunt off mick) and raising the arm of the hoodie she's wearing to reveal her soul mark. "It appeared the other night. I've kept it hidden from Daddy though." 

"Lisa.. go to your room." Len said frowning as he read it. 

"But..." Lisa trailed off, pouting.

"Now. Please." Len pleaded and Lisa stood up and walked to her room, not arguing anymore. 

"Len, what's wrong? If it's about what Lisa said..." Mick started before getting interrupted.

"It's not that." Len cut off with a sigh. "Did you read it?" 

"A little. The gold writing against her skin tone was a little difficult to read but I read the 'vibe' part." Mick said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's the part where it says they meet... In a bar, Mick. What if it has something to do with Lewis?" Len asked, starting to panic slightly.

"Lenny. Listen too me. It's going to be okay, we're trying to get custody of her. We'll make sure that he's locked up and far away from Lisa, and you." Mick explained, trying to calm Len down and it worked.

"Okay.. you're right..." Len trailed off, and leaned into Mick's embrace. 

"Can I have a recording of that?" Mick, half joked.

"Shut up..." 

* * *

 

"Lenny. When do you think I'll meet my soulmate?" Fifteen year old Lisa asked one night as the Snart siblings were watching a movie whilst Mick was tinkering with something in the garage.

"Lisa, no need to rush it. It'll happen when it happens. You can't put a time frame on it." Leonard explained to her.

"But you met Mick when you were fourteen." Lisa pointed out. "So when will I meet mine?" 

"Lisa. I'm not going to let you go anywhere near a bar until you're old enough to go inside it." Leonard explained with a Smirk before going back to watching the movie, earning a small huff off Lisa.

* * *

 

"Hey sis." Leonard said as Lisa burst open the prison transport van. 

"Nice." Mick commented, matching the smirk as Len pulled of the handcuffs chaining him to the ground. 

"Hi Lenny, Hi Mick. Nice to see you too. Now hurry it up you two. We don't have all day." Lisa greeted, rolling her eyes, as Len went to pick the lock on Mick's handcuffs. 

* * *

 

"How was traveling sis?" Len asked her when he sat down next to her, nudging her knee with his own. 

"It was good. It was nice to see parts of the world. You didn't have to send me money every now and again though." Lisa explained with a sigh.

"I had to make sure you were okay.. what's with the sigh?" Leonard asked, concerned for her.

"I just thought..." Lisa trailed off, playing with her fingers. 

"That you would have met your soul mate by now? Lisa..." Leonard trailed off, sighing himself.

"What? You've been with Mick for almost thirty years..." Lisa explained.

"I know. But Lisa, there's seven billion people in the world. Not everyone meets their soulmate. You won't be the only one." Leonard attempted to comfort her, and Lisa sighed.

"I know. But seeing you and Mick together.. that's what I want. You two are so amazing together... I want a family Len. I know you and Mick can't for you obvious reasons.. but I'm almost 30.. I'm not getting any younger." Lisa explained with a  huff before going to the room she was going to claim as hers as Mick walked in. 

"Woah. What's wrong with her?" Mick asked, watching her before turning to face Leonard.

"Soulmate worries." Leonard explained and Mick nodded.

"Ah." 

* * *

 

"Hi there, see my friends over there? Well we're here for one of their birthdays and she dared me to come over here to speak to you and I hate to be a bad friend and you can tell.." Lisa started to ramble before getting cut off.

"I'm flattered but I've already met my soul mate." One of the male's interrupted, and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"I was actually talking too your friend.." Lisa trailed off, motioning to Cisco. 

"Oh. Well. I'll leave you too it.." Barry said with a smirk, standing up to leave before Cisco had a chance to argue.  

"Cisco Ramone." Cisco introduced himself, holding his hand out for Lisa to shake.

"Lisa." Lisa responded, taking his hand and almost jumping at the way that it sent what felt like an electric shock through her body, more specifically her soul mark. Deciding to ignore the feeling- for now- she followed her brother's plan to get him back to the house. 

* * *

 

"Hello Cisco." Leonard said with a smirk as the light flicked on. "Exactly what _are_  your attentions with my sister?" He then asked.

"oh come on! I'm not that lucky." Cisco groaned, motioning to Lisa who just winked and blew a kiss to him.

"You kissed him?"  Leonard asked, looking at Lisa.

"Calm down, Lenny. You're not dad." Lisa resorted. 

"I know. Dad's in prison, sterling role model." Leonard fired back.

"What exactly do you want, cold?" Cisco asked, glaring exactly.

"I was hoping you would ask that..." Leonard trailed off with a smirk. 

* * *

 

"Lenny's been kidnapped!" Lisa exclaimed as she burst into star labs, giving a cheeky wave to Cisco as she did. 

"What?!" All three of 'team flash' asked in horror. 

"How?" Barry asked:

"We- meaning myself, Lenny and Mick- were pulling a job--" 

"Does it physically hurt your family to not rob places?" Caitlin interrupted, earning a small smirk off Lisa. 

"Continuing on after I was rudely interrupted. As we were leaving the place, I was knocked out from behind.. when I came too, there was no sign of Lenny, or Mick. I know Mick's okay cause I've heard from him.. Lenny on the other hand... Mick doesn't know  and I didn't know where else to go." Lisa explained.

 "It's okay... we'll get the flash to find him." Barry comforted before leaving the room, with Caitlin in tow.

**\------------------------------------**

"Leonard's fine." The flash said, as he zoomed into the room. "He's working a job with your father."

"What?!" Lisa exclaimed shocked. "Are you sure it was my dad?" She then asked, as an image was put up.

"Is that him, Lewis Snart?" Caitlin asked and Lisa nodded.

"Yeah. Snart was definitely with him." The flash clarified. 

"Why?" Lisa chocked out. "Lenny hates our father.. we didn't have the best of childhoods, and he got away, and as soon as possible, him and mick got me away from there..." Lisa explained.

"You and your family are liars as criminals. Why should we believe you?" Caitlin asked, glaring. Lisa bit her lip as she thought about her next move, but if it was the only way to get them to believe her.

"I didn't get this from being a criminal..." Lisa trailed off as she pulled down the shoulder to her top. "I got it from being a daughter." She concluded before walking out the room. 

"You okay?" Cisco asked, as he caught up to Lisa.

"No. I refuse to believe that Lenny is working with our father. Not after what he put him through..." Lisa trailed off.

"Come here..." Cisco said as he pulled Lisa into a hug and kissed her forehead. 

"Cisco..." Lisa trailed off, pulling away slightly to look at his face. "Do you know that..."

"We're soulmates? I know. I've always known." Cisco finished the question with an answer and Lisa grinned.

"Me too. We might not be perfect but., we can make it work.. can't we?" Lisa asked and Cisco smiled.

"Of course..." Cisco whispered as he leant down to capture her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. 


End file.
